Broken Fairytales
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been close. Bella leaves Forks and Edward promises to wait for her. What happens when he breaks his promise? Way better than it sounds. All human. Better summary inside
1. I Love You

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been close friends forever. When Bella goes off to college in New York, Edward vows to wait for her to make up her mind if she loves him or not. After four years Bella finally realizes that she truly does have feelings fro Edward. She returns to Forks, but what happens when Edward didnt keep his promise? Does Edward still have feelings for Bella or has he really moved on? Will Edward and Bella ever end up togethter? **

**(I do not own Twilgiht, everything belongs to their rightful owners)**

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

We walked silently along the beach, the rain misting down on us. I shook out my wet hair and pushed the messy bangs from my eyes.

Edward stared ahead and seemed to be thinking about something deeply.

We reached a bench and sat down. I shuffled a small stone around with my foot. I watched it clatter along the shore when I kicked it too hard. I took a deep breath and inhaled the dampness from the air.

"So, I leave tomorrow," I stated awkwardly.

"Yeah." He said back. I thought I could hear sadness in his voice.

Out of all of our friends I was closest to Edward. I mean everyone was fun to hang around, but I could sit down and have a deep conversation with Edward. I could tell him I murdered somebody and he would ask me where I hid the body. We were as close as close got.

Tomorrow I was leaving to New York City to study the dramatic arts in a great college. I wanted to be an actress. Although I was sad to leave all of my friends, I knew I would come home over all of the holidays and I would always talk to them on the phone.

I looked down and noticed that Edward was fidgeting with his fingers. He would crack his knuckles and then pull on each finger individually. I watched him for a minute before I spoke.

"I guess we should get out of the rain." I said through slightly chattering lips.

He nodded.

We stood to our feet. As I turned to head back to his car he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around. His eyes were wild and slightly frightened.

"Edward," I stared but he interrupted me.

"Bella you can't go tomorrow." He said desperately.

"Why? I-I don't understand." I shook my wrist free and peered into his eyes.

"You can't go," He took a deep breath. "You can't go because I love you."

His words hit me like a brick wall. They just kept coming. Like a waterfall.

"I have loved you since kindergarten. You can't go because I'll miss you."

I shook my head and grabbed onto it. This really wasn't happening. I let my hands drop to my side but kept my eyes shut.

He gently grabbed my head in his hands. I opened my eyes and peered into his. He honestly wasn't joking.

He leaned in slowly and bent his head just at the perfect angle for a kiss. I pulled away and took two steps back.

"Edward, I love you too. Just as a friend though. I can't do, I can't, and I have to go." I muttered.

His eyes looked heartbroken. "You-you don't?"

Again I closed my eyes because I couldn't stand the look he was giving me.

He sighed. "I'll wait."

"Four years?" I said with my eyes still closed.

He must have nodded because he didn't say anything. "You can have four years to make up your mind. If you don't love me by then, I'll move on."

I grinned and opened my eyes. This was typical Edward, always stubborn. "You aren't going to date a single girl in four years, just for me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yupp." He popped the p loudly.

"Deal." I spit on my hand and held it out to him. It was something we did since pre-school.

"Deal." He agreed and spit on his hand too.

**Greetings! Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope everything is too your liking. I am always willing to take suggestions and I love reviews. Please take some time and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I apreciate it. Also I am in the middle of another story right now called "Between the Lines" Check it out, it's about humans discovering vampires :)**


	2. Four Years Later

**Bella's POV**

**Four Years Later**

I busily threw things into the box across the room. I had given up on being neat. My dorm room was almost totally packed up again.

I sighed and plopped down to the floor taking one final glimpse of the room I had lived in for the past four years before I lugged my boxes over to the airport.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I grabbed it from my jeans and answered it.

"Hello?" I breathed into the other end.

"Bella!" Alice's voice screamed from the other end.

"Hey Al!" I said excitedly. I hadn't talked to her in a week.

"I can't believe your coming home today!" She practically squealed.

I chuckled. "Yeah, so how is everyone?"

"Everyone is great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good." I heard a knock on the open door and turned around. The girl that lived next door to me stood in my door way.

"Listen Al, I'll see you in a couple hours." I snapped to phone shut.

"Hey Nic" I stood to my feet and brushed off the dirt from my pants.

Nicole lived next door to me, and she was my only friend here. Tears began to brim in her eyes and then they spilled over.

"Nicole, why are you crying?" I made my way across the empty room and wrapped my arms around her warmly.

"It's not going to be the same without you next year." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I promise I'll call all the time." I tried to calm her down. I would miss her too.

She pulled away from my embrace and began to wipe her eyes. "I'm being silly." She laughed slightly.

I wiped at the masacra stains on my shoulder, only making them worse.

She walked over to the bare mattress and sat down on it causing it to squeak loudly. She put her arms on her knees and rested her head there.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do about Edward?"

I told Nicole everything. She could tell you anything you wanted to know about any of my friends, and I could do the same for hers.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had thought about that. I had thought about that for four years. I sighed and stood to my feet.

"I'm going to tell him I feel the same way about him too." I said happily.

"Bella, that's great!" She said enthusiastically.

I nodded and threw some last minute objects into the box.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" She asked.

I paused. I wasn't sure how long it had been. It seemed like it had been a while. "I can't remember." I admitted.

"Bella," She stood to her feet and eyed me warily. "Thats not good."

I turned to her and raised my eyesbrows "Why?"

"What if he has moved on or something." She bit her lip.

I clenched the shirt I was holding into a ball. "He promised Nic. He wouldn't go back on his word." I was mainly assuring myself rather than her.

She shook her head slightly. "Whatever you say." She muttered.

I glanced down at my watch and gasped at the time. I was going to be late for my flight. I grabbed the tape and sealed the box and quickly made one last trip around the room to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

"Nic, I have to go! I'll call you as soon as I land I promise." I hugged her one last time and headed for my cab.

It took half an hour to get to the airport, another twenty minutes in each line-up, but I finally made it to my plane just on time.

I got settled in my seat and stared out the window.

I had finally realized that I loved Edward. I had all along but I just didn't know it. He was always so sweet, and he was my best friend. He was perfect for me, and I was perfect for him. There was no denying it. I couldn't wait to land and just see his face again. I missed his scent and his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. I was so tired. I had spent the entire day before packing late into the night.

When I awoke we were ten minutes from landing. I buckled my seat belt and impatiently waited for the plane to touch down. When it did I jumped from my seat and booked it to the door. Someone caught my wrist before I could make it out. Annoyed I turned.

"Miss, your bag." The stewardess handed me my flight bag that I had left by my seat as I rushed to get off. I called a thank you over my shoulder as I continued to sprint from the plane.

When I reached the waiting area my eyes scanned the groups of people. There were so many people wearing suits heading in every direction possible. Suddenly I came across something familiar. Emmett's tall form could be seen just slightly taller than everyone else.

I rushed towards them and slammed right into Alice.

"Alice!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"Bella" She screamed back.

I let go of her and went on to everyone one else. I hugged all four of them, but my eyes still searched for the one person I really wanted to see.

Emmett noticed my searching. "He's waiting with the car." He admitted. His responce seemed slightly awkward. I shrugged it off.

"Oh." I said disappointedly.

I lugged my bags across the airport with my friends and absentmindedly chatted about my years at school. I was not really present. My mind was waiting for the moment when I would see Edward again. It seemed like hours later, but we finally reached the car.

Edward stepped out of the front seat.

That was all it took. I dropped my bags and sprinted head long into him.

"Edward! I missed you." I hugged him tightly.

He seemed to hesitate and then he awkwardly wrapped one arm around me.

"Is something wrong," I stared to ask him when I heard another car door open and glanced to my right.

A tall blond woman stepped out of the car. She had a strawberry tint to her curls, which bounced in perfect synch as she walked. She wore a short skirt and a pretty top that hugged her in just the right places. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. She stepped around the car and stood beside Edward.

Edward seemed uncomfortable. "Bella, this is Tanya."

"Um, Hi." I phrased it like a question. Who the hell was she?

She waved to me with a huge smile on her face. "I have heard so much about you." She raved. "You are going to look stunning in the dress I picked out for the wedding." Her voice bounced around the parking garage.

I chocked a little. "Wedding?" I glanced back at Alice's left ring finger, and then at Rose's. Neither of them wore a ring.

"Yes." She said it like I was dumb or something.

"She doesn't know." Edward whispered to Tanya but I overheard.

"Oh," She glanced back to me. "Edward and I are getting married next month." She held out her left hand revealing a huge diamond ring. She wrapped her bony arms around Edward and kissed him quickly.

I jerked my head away. Trying to fight back tears I said, "Congrats."

Clearly sensing my discomfort Alice muttered something about it being late and pulled me to her car. I slid inside mechanically not quite feeling anything. Then the pain hit me. A sharp pang in my chest. The scene outside the windows blurred as the first tears began to spill over.

He promised to wait. He promised.

**Okay, so I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I have some good ideas for it so give it a chance. Thank you so much for reading this it means the world to me. **

**Please take sometime to review, it really makes me happy when I get to know what you guys think **

**Thank you**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	3. Nightmare

**Bella's POV**

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me weekly when we reached her apartment.

I didn't have anything to say to her. I floated over to the spare bedroom and locked the door. Floated was the only appropriate word because I couldn't feel my legs, but they somehow found a way to move.

I threw off my clothes and went into the small bathroom attached to the room. I turned on the shower and stepped inside. I couldn't even feel the water hitting my skin. I knew it must have been pretty hot because of the amount of steam that quickly filled the tiny space.

I stood still just letting the water sting my back. The water thawed my entire body and I soon felt the intense heat. The ache in my chest was still present and I had to clutch it to keep the pain from spreading.

I finished in the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I threw on some sweats and curled myself up on the floor in the closet. With the door shut the only light that came in filtered through the space at the bottom.

I grabbed a shirt from the rack above my head and shoved it against my face. I screamed into it. I screamed and screamed. The numbness returned.

I had never been hurt before. I had dated a few guys, but when it was over we would both agree it was time to call it quits and it was easy. But, Edward was my best friend and he promised to wait for me. I couldn't believe that he would do that for me. Everything I thought I knew was suddenly gone. It was like I had no meaning anymore.

I brought my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. My screams had quieted to low whimpers. Tears ran freely down my face staining my shirt.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't tall and blond. I was average and brunette. I didn't wear miniskirts and pretty tops. I wore jeans and T-Shirts. I didn't wear much makeup and I wasn't stick thin. Tanya was everything Edward was looking for in the first place.

Why would I even think for a minute that he would wait for me when he could be with her?

Frustrated I punched the wall leaving a small dent.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It worked a little.

I heaved myself from the floor and settled in the large bed that sat in the middle of the floor. I threw the covers over my head and closed my eyes tightly. Every time my eyes would shut I would see his face. Each time the pain in my chest grew in intensity. Soon Tanya appeared in the images. I clenched my hands into fists and waited for unconsciousness to swallow me. It took a painfully long time but it eventually found me and I was temporarily free of the images that I really didn't want to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella?" My name was followed by a light shaking on my shoulders. "Bella, you don't have to come but everyone is going over to Jaspers place for breakfast."

I groaned. "I'm coming,"

Somewhere in my sleep I had decided that it was stupid to grieve over something I couldn't control. Edward didn't love me, and I had to learn to accept it. It still hurt to think about it but at least I understood.

I hadn't loved him in the beginning, so how is that different than him now?

I sighed because I knew the difference. He promised but he didn't keep it. I pushed it from my mind.

It was time to see if I actually learned anything at school. I had to act like I was fine with everything.

I pulled myself from the bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a nice dress top. It was my favourite shade of purple.

Alice was humming in the kitchen to her favourite song that was playing on the radio. She played air guitar and danced around.

"You still do that?" I laughed.

She jumped when she noticed I was there.

"Yeah, I guess I do," She eyed me warily.

"Alice I'm fine." She knew what I was talking about.

"I wanted to tell you, but Edward wanted to do it but then he never called." She bit her lip.

"Alice," I held my hands out, palms facing her. "I am one hundred percent fine," I added a cheery smile to make her buy it.

"Good, because he is such a...." Her voice trailed off.

"Alice, he's in love. I can't be mad at him for that." I must have learned a lot in school because I seemed rather believable.

"Don't tell anyone, but I don't really like Tanya. Rose agrees with me. She's so possessive and she thinks she's one of us all the sudden." She spoke in a whisper even though no one was around.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah. You know how every year just the eight of us would go on a boating trip?"

I nodded. It was our tradition. We would laugh and splash each other.

"She made Edward bring her. This was a while back when she barely knew us. Edward tried to tell her that it was our tradition, and that only the eight of us wanted to keep to tradition. She whined until she could go."

"Really?" I made an 'o' shape with my lips.

"That's not even all of it. She wore heels that day and she refused to get on the boat. Edward offered to stay back but that made the rest of us guilty so we all stayed back. We ended up going to a salad bar for lunch." She shook her head.

"Wow." I wasn't sure if I should laugh or feel bad.

"Anyways, we should go. Are you sure you are okay? The wicked witch of the west will be there." She laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shoes.

One of our other traditions, we had many, was to go to Jasper's for breakfast every Saturday morning. He was studying to become a chef and he made the most amazing food. Plus, a year ago his parents bought him a house and it was massive. Everyone always grumbled about their small apartments when they were over there. Alice didn't complain because she knew she would live there one day.

Alice and Jasper were the first in our group to get together. Alice being herself decided that Jasper was hers in first grade. No one was allowed to borrow his crayons except for her. No one could share a cubby with him, but her. And so on. They were always kind of together and they never really announced it officially.

Rose and Emmett didn't get together until five years ago. It was just at the beginning of our senior year in high school.

It never really bugged me that everyone had someone, because I usually had a boyfriend too, just outside the friend group. But, now I truly didn't have anyone.

Alice pulled up into the driveway and jumped from the car. I followed her up the cobblestone walkway and lightly knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered it and led us inside. I was greeted by the smell of bacon and potatoes. My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten in a while.

Everyone was sitting in the sitting area chatting quietly. Tanya looked up and waved to me like I was her best friend. I waved back a little bit less enthusiastically and sat down between Rose and Emmett on the couch. I almost chocked when I saw what Tanya was wearing. It was a hot pink strapless dress that barely covered anything.

I sighed.

Everyone eyed my wondering if I was okay. Tanya seemed oblivious as she babbled about her wedding plans.

"Excuse me; I am just going to go say hi to Jasper." Alice squeezed in while Tanya was taking a breath.

I stared at the floor while everyone else added their ideas when Tanya asked about flowers and the menu. I twisted my fingers and kicked my feet.

"It's going to be the best wedding ever." She gushed.

"I'm sure it will be great," Rose said a little sourly. "The breakfast smells good."

I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to change the subject for me. I snapped my head up and caught her attention. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' and she mouthed back 'No problem'

"It does smell good." Tanya noted.

She turned to Edward. "Do you think Jasper could do food? I mean he is such a good cook and that would make everything all the more perfect," Her voice kept going and going.

Rosalie sighed loudly trying to get her point across. Even Edward seemed uncomfortable.

Right then Alice danced down the stairs that led the way to the kitchen. "Everything is ready." She announced and then flew back up the stairs. Grateful to escape I stood and quickly dashed to the stairs.

Smells of a delicious homemade breakfast assaulted my nose as I was halfway up the stairs. Once I reached the top the dining room table was revealed full of everything you could look for in a breakfast. Fresh juices sat in various pitchers around the table. Plates full of potatoes, pastries, bacon, pancakes, and eggs. The works.

I licked my lips.

"Jasper this is amazing." I mused.

He grinned. "I had to make it special for your homecoming." He winked and went to grab some toast.

I chuckled and grabbed a seat. Alice sat down next to me.

"I thought she would never shut up." She whispered in my ear. I knew immediately she was talking about Tanya.

Jasper walked over with the plate of toast. "No gossiping at my table." He joked.

"I was just talking about Tanya." Alice turned to him.

He grinned. "Well then carry on."

Just then Rose and Emmett emerged from the stairs and right behind them Edward and Tanya. They all took their seats and waited patiently for Jasper to join us.

Emmett did not hesitate to grab a plateful and dig into his toast with a loud crunch. Rosalie was giving him the death glare from across the table. He didn't seem to notice.

Finally Jasper took his seat and everyone began to chow down.

"So I think we should try to do that boat trip again now that Bella is home." Emmett suggested over a mouthful of bacon.

I nodded. That would be excellent.

"I am not going on that boat again. It was terrible last time." Tanya dropped her fork and glared at Emmett.

"You wouldn't know. You made us all get off last time." Jasper muttered under his breath.

Tanya didn't notice. "I say we head down to Hawaii early and just do a beach trip." Her eyes flickered from person to person waiting for an answer.

"Hawaii?" I asked. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"The wedding is in Hawaii." Tanya said excitedly.

"Oh." Obviously Tanya's idea. Edward had always wanted to a small wedding at home. I remembered. It hurt.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Alice scraped her fork across the plate. "So the wedding is in three weeks. I say we head down next week and get a good long time in Hawaii."

"Who's paying?" Emmett grumbled.

That was a good point. I couldn't afford a month in Hawaii.

"Edward and I of course." Tanya assured us. Of course they would have the money. Edward was a doctor at the local hospital.

"Then it's set." Emmett grinned again, happy he didn't have to pay.

"We have so much shopping to do girls." Alice squealed happily.

So the nightmare begins.

**xxxx**

**Okay so I got a nice long chapter up which makes me very happy. **

**I hope it has been good so far**

**Thank you so much to anyone that has read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc.. this story it makes me so happy to know that people actually enjoy reading what I write**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	4. Paradise

**Bella's POV**

So for the second time in a week I found myself on a plane.

Alice had taken us on so many shopping trips it wasn't even funny. I suggested getting everything in one run and she looked at me like I was crazy.

I know why now.

It took us a trip just for swim suits, a trip just for casual clothing, a trip just for sun dresses, a trip just for shoes, and a trip just for makeup. Tanya had to come along to each and every one of them. I give her credit because she honestly was trying to be friendly, but sometimes it was over the top. I mean I barely knew the girl.

We also had to go get our bridesmaid's dresses fitted and after that we had to watch Tanya twirl around in her dress for a half hour.

"Oh look." Rose pointed out the tiny airplane window.

Just below the clouds you could see the islands appearing. The colour of the water was breath taking.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed and slid back into my seat.

Alice nodded and continued to flip through her magazine.

Behind us I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking about how great the surfing was going to be. I just hoped no one would make me surf.

Edward and Tanya sat behind them. I was thankful I couldn't see them.

"_Alright Ladies and Gentleman, we will be beginning our descent do if you could please return to your seat and fasten your seat belts." _The captain's lazy voice drifted over the speakers.

We did as we were told, while Alice grumbled about wrinkling her new sundress.

She had insisted that we wear a sundress on the first day. I wasn't exactly sure why.

I had to admit though, they were beautiful.

Mine was a nice Navy blue colour with diagonal white and black stripes. It was strapless and fell just above my knees.

Rose's dress purple and blue with colourful flowers on the bottom half.

Alice's was lightest blue at the top and gradually got darker as you went down. It had funky white geometric shapes all down it and fell to above her knees.

Tanya's had purple's and greens in it. The pattern was sort of like peacock feathers.

The plane hit the runway with a slight jolt and slowed to a stop. We all gathered our things and made our way to the small exit. When the stewardess opened the door the heat hit you like a brick wall. It was wonderful. The air smelled of coconut and ocean breeze.

We were greeted on the tarmac by hula dancers who gave us leis.

"Is that someone with a sign?" Alice pointed a few feet away.

"I think it says Mason." Emmett squinted his eyes to try and see.

"Let's check it out." Rosalie started off towards the man.

We followed behind her.

"Mason?" The man asked when we approached.

"That's me." Edward stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Lukeini, but you can call me Luke. I will be your guide to the island and your wedding supervisor. I make sure everything is up to your standards." He smiled warmly. He spoke in a heavy accent that I couldn't place. "Who is the bride?"

Tanya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Edward. "I am."

I turned my eyes the other way.

"When is the rest of the group coming?" Luke asked.

"This is all." Edward answered.

I turned back when I noticed they weren't hugging anymore.

"You are so young, no parents?" He raised his thick eyebrows.

"Well, this is just the first wedding. We might do a more official one later on." Tanya rubbed her hands on Edwards's chest and gazed into his eyes. He seemed to look away.

I felt sick. Another wedding? My stomach flipped and twisted in a funny way.

"Well, we have time to talk later. Right now I take you to the beach house." Luke started to walk across to the parking lot.

"Edward how much did you spend?" Jasper asked him concerned.

Edward shrugged and continued to follow our guide.

The rest of the group came along and we piled into Luke's large van.

"Just enjoy the scenery. It's about a twenty minute ride." He started the engine and began to drive off.

I gazed out at the pretty trees and ocean but I could still see Edward and Tanya out of the corner of my eye. He would stoke her face and she would giggle. She would grab his hand. Little things that made my head spin.

"Here we are."

We pulled up to an enormous white house that loomed over head. The windows were large so you could see inside from the walkway, but there weren't any other homes around for miles. Large palm trees lined the drive which was met at the top with two crisp white garages. It looked like a mansion.

"It's even better than the pictures." Tanya screamed and bolted from the van.

Everyone followed closely behind her. Once we hauled all of our bags from the trunk, Luke drove away to give us some time with the house.

Everyone pulled their bags to the front door anxiously looking around.

"Open it Edward." Alice said impatiently, sliding her big sunglasses onto her head.

Edward fumbled with the key but finally opened it and gently pushed the door open.

"It's a rental so don't break anything." He reminded us, mainly Emmett, before we entered.

No one really caught it because everyone was making a mad dash inside.

The inside was as gorgeous as the outside. The walls were white, staying with the theme, and the floors were a light hardwood. All of the furniture was either black or white giving the rooms a feeling of classiness. The best part was that the windows were huge and the colour of the sky and they water merged together tying everything in.

"I think I'm in heaven." Rosalie whispered awe struck.

Emmett already had the flat screen turned to a football game. He lounged on the sofa and kicked his shoes off. "Emmett how is this any different than what you do at home?" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm on vacation." He grumbled.

Jasper was exploring the kitchen and marvelling over the stocked cupboards and refrigerator.

Alice was busy putting our clothes away in our respective rooms.

Rosalie was sitting on the sofa with Emmett, though she didn't watch the game.

Edward and Tanya were out on the patio sharing a moment together. When they began to move in my stomach flipped again and I stalked off to find my room.

I didn't know how long I would be able to last here.

**Alright So I hope that was good. (Photo Links for the dresses, house etc.. will be in my profile)**

**Please review it means a lot to me,**

**Thanks**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	5. Breathless

**Bella's POV**

Everyone piled into the two jeeps we had rented. Jasper, Rose, Tanya, and Edward were in the blue one, while Alice, Emmett and I were in the yellow one.

We cruised down the lush streets headed towards the beach.

Luke had told of us of a secluded beach and gave us directions.

Loud music boomed from the surround speakers causing the car to shake. Emmett and Alice were laughing and singing from the front seat. I sat in the back and took videos on my phone.

Alice turned around to face me to see what I was laughing at. I had to giggle even harder at her blue sunglasses that were the exact same shade as her sundress. Both were the colour of the ocean.

It didn't take long to get to the beach and soon we found the deserted parking lot and found a spot right near the sand.

"Whoooa." Emmett screamed as he got out.

"Drama queen." Alice must have rolled her eyes as she got out.

I slipped out behind them.

"Ready to catch some waves?" Emmett wiggled his eye brows as Jasper approached with his board.

"Of course." Jasper laughed and helped Emmett untie his from the roof of the car.

Rosalie, Edward and Tanya approached shortly afterwards carrying their things.

"Ooh, I need a picture with us in our dresses." Alice tossed the camera to Jasper.

We were all wearing the same dresses over our swim suits. Mine was hot pink, Alice's aqua blue, Rosalie's sunshine yellow, and Tanya's jet black. Alice thought that it would be the end of the world if we didn't match.

The four girls gathered together and posed. I had my arm around Rosalie and she had hers around Alice. Tanya put her arm around mine at the last second and I was sure that my face in the picture wouldn't have been pleasant.

"Let's do one more." Jasper said while staring at the tiny screen.

This time I made an effort to smile and it must have turned out well.

"Come on let's go." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where the sand began. I could hear the ocean whooshing in the background. The air smelled of salt and seaweed. It was pleasant. The sun was bright and hot. The perfect day for the beach.

As soon as we were over the hill the ocean came into view and I gasped. I had seen it in New York but there the colour was ranging from black to brown. But here it was a bright violent blue. The waves swelled and hit the beach with a crash. I wanted to dive in right then. The white sand stretched on for miles on either side.

"It's stunning." I told Alice as she continued to pull me towards the single umbrella that sat on the beach.

"It is isn't it?"

We set our various beach bags down in the ground and in a second all three guys had their shirts off. They sprinted to the water's edge with their surfboards in hand. I turned my eyes from their tanned muscles and abs.

The rest of us each laid our towels down on the sand and took off our dresses to try to tan. I felt silly in my matching bikini. Alice had insisted that the bikinis match our dresses.

"Look at our boys out there." Tanya laughed.

The guys were playfully riding the waves and falling quite often. When Emmett would fall we could hear him cuss from our spot on the shore. Jasper looked hilarious as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Only Edward could stand for more than ten seconds.

I blushed when I thought he was looking at me.

"Bella, we need to find you a guy." Tanya blurted out randomly.

Alice looked up from her fashion magazine. Rosalie sat up from tanning. I tried to close my mouth. Was she serious? The one guy that I was in love with was in love with another girl, and she wanted me to just find another guy.

"N-No, I really don't need one right now." I told her trying to be polite. My tone didn't sound so polite though. I couldn't help it.

She held her hands up. "Whatever floats your boat." She shrugged her shoulders.

Awkward silence fell over everyone.

"I'm going for a swim." Alice stood to her feet. "Anyone coming?"

"I will." Rose got up as well and followed Alice down to the water.

"Actually I'm going to go too," Tanya got up and started to follow them. After two steps she turned back to me. "Maybe you should come and _cool off." _She said it bitterly. I knew she was trying to tell me to cool off my temper.

She strutted down to the water her hips swaying with each step.

She didn't know anything. She didn't know how much I cared for Edward. She didn't know how much I _loved _him.

I crossed my arms and watched my friends play in the water.

Together everyone was trying to dunk Alice under. From here I could tell it was something about her not wanting to ruin her hair. Even though she was tiny she lasted a good five minutes before they forced her under.

She grumbled and swam out further on her own. I laughed a bit and forgot about the Tanya incident.

I picked up one of Alice's magazines and flicked through it. I decided to play a bit of a game. I was counting to see how many of the outfits I would actually wear out of the book. I got to about three outfits by the time I was on page 120, when I glanced up.

Edward was walking up the beach towards where I sat.

I fumbled around trying to decide what to do. Surely if I got up and walked away he would know it was because of him. I decided that if I pretended to sleep, maybe he wouldn't talk to me.

I leaned down and scrunched my eyes shut and prayed he wouldn't sit down.

The sun beat down on my eyelids causing me to only see red. I could hear his soft footfalls in the sand getting closer and closer. I tried my best to slow my breathing and not to move around too much.

Soon the red turned to black as if something was blocking my sun. I didn't move.

"Did you learn anything at school? Because you clearly aren't sleeping." He chuckled.

This was the first time he had really spoken to me since I came home. Every now and then he would glance my way, but he would quickly turn his gaze away hoping I hadn't noticed. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

He stood over top of me, water glistening on his skin. His chest was still bare and my eyes lingered there. I decided to pick a spot beside his head to look at.

"Actually," I said as I sat up. "I learned a lot on school."

He ran his fingers through his hair and it splashed water on my face. "Sleeping wasn't one of them was it?"

I bit my lip. "No." I said weakly. Talking to him was so easy. So natural. It was like nothing had ever happened to the two of us, and we were the same as ever.

Except that we weren't the same, and he was getting married next week.

He laughed and sat on Alice's towel beside me.

"So are you excited?" I asked him through slightly clenched teeth.

"For what?" He stared into my eyes.

I got lost in the green for a moment and forgot my question. Then I remembered.

"Edward," I turned my eyes to the sand. "You're getting married in a week."

He didn't answer so I glanced up at him.

He was staring out at the waves, no excitement tracing his features. "You don't want to talk about that." He said never taking his eyes away from the water.

Time to act. "Of course I do," I told him excitedly. "I am so happy for-"

He cut me off. "I know you Bella." The sentence was simple, but fierce.

He started again. "I know that you don't want to talk about this."

I didn't have anything else to say. He continued to stare at the swirling waters with a tortured expression on his face.

I brought my knees up to my chest and waited for him to say something.

He glanced down at me. "What happened?" He asked me, still fiercely, pointing to my knee.

"Huh?" I looked at it too and remembered. "Oh, I fell a couple weeks ago." My knee was covered in a rusty red scab.

A smile spread across his face. Not any smile. _My _smile. His crooked one. He knew it drove me mad.

"Same old Bella." He said ever so softly. He reached up and gently stroked the side of my face. Gently from my hairline to my chin. I quivered where he touched. Goosebumps were raised along the line his fingers traced. When he finished he reached his hand up once more as if he were going to do it again, but I jerked my head away when I caught sight of Tanya who was obliviously waiting in the water.

"Edward," It was all I had to say. He jerked his hand away and stood up.

I glanced up at him. He looked as if he were going to say something. I waited anxiously for him to speak. Instead he turned and walked towards the water again.

He left me alone and breathless on my towel. I felt so wrong. I think, I think I loved him even more now than I ever had before.

**I hope that Everyone is enjoying this so far, I have good ideas for this story so stick around**

**Correct me if I am wrong, But I don't think any of my Broken Fairytales readers have entered my contest yet ( I know some people that read multiple of my stories have entered) You guys need to represent, and enter! I would love to see what you guys have to offer, and hey, I have no life so I have time to read them**

**Here is some fun stuff I enjoy to do**

**If you have read my story Between the Lines, you know that I like to do a playlist for my stories ( Like Stephenie Meyer ) So I have made one for this story**

**As always the playlist will grow over time, and I would lover to hear suggestions if you have any\**

**Check them ALL out**

**(Sorry that most of them are slow and slightly sad, but that's just how Bella is feeling right now. They might get happier as the story goes along)**

**(All songs belong to their rightful owners, not me)**

**Here it is:**

**_If It Kills Me (From Casa Nova Sessions)- Jason Mraz_**

**_Stab My Back- The All American Rejects_**

**_Remembering Sunday- All Time Low_**

**_Heartless (Kanye West Cover) - The Fray_**

**_So Sick- Ne-Yo_**

**_Fairytale (Live) - Sara Barelilles_**

**_Many the Miles- Sara Bareilles_**

**_Gravity - Sara Bareilles_**

**_I Hate This Song- Secondhand Serenade_**

**_Summer Girl- Stereos _(Had that summery feeling for Hawaii) **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**So If you haven't heard any of these songs I strongly suggest you check them out. Also Check out anything by Sara Bareilles, she is my writing hero. Her music is so amazing and she has a lovely voice.**

**Have a nice day**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	6. I Don't Know

**Bella's POV**

In and out. I had to concentrate on breathing in and out.

"Taste this one." Tanya shoved yet another piece into my mouth. It tasted just like the last one had.

"Better to worse?" She asked me her eyebrows raised. I didn't quite hear the question.

It was four days until the wedding. All I had done in the past few days was breathe. I didn't say much because everything revolved around the wedding. Whether it be flowers arriving to the house, or Alice buying beauty supplies. Each time I would see or hear something that even remotely referred to the wedding it felt like I was being punched in the gut.

Apparently Tanya had forgiven me for 'snapping', or so she says, at her on the beach. Now my opinion meant something to her.

"I like the lemon." Rosalie titled her head from side to side tasting the cake.

There was lemon? I didn't want to ask out loud. I would be given dirty looks.

"One More." Tanya said as she grabbed the next sampling plate.

She shoved another piece into my mouth and chocolate assaulted my taste buds. It was extremely rich and it caused me to gag a little.

Alice and Rose had similar reactions. "Way too strong." Alice said while sticking her tongue out.

"Really?" Tanya raised her newly plucked eyebrows. She scraped a tiny amount onto the fork. "I thought this one was the best." She chewed her crumb thoughtfully.

I wanted to tell her to start eating. She had almost completely stopped in the past week.

I wanted to tell her a lot of things.

I wanted to tell her that Edward was mine and that I didn't care if he loved me or not. I didn't want to see him marry someone like Tanya. I wanted to tell her that I hated her. I wanted to punch her in the face.

At very least I wanted to tell her to take care of him. To smile at him every day and truly appreciate him. To tell him each possible second that she loved him beyond words. To tell him that no matter what she loved him. To listen to him play piano all night long, and then to fall asleep in his arms.

I wanted everything that she had.

"Bella?" I looked into her blue eyes. She seemed frustrated. "Which cake?"

I shook my head. "They are all wonderful."

She sighed.

"Alice which cake?" She asked.

"Defiantly the lemon." Alice pointed to the little piece that was still left on the paper plate.

"Okay, do you agree Rose?"

Rosalie nodded but glanced my way with a concerned look on her face.

"Well then, I better go order it." Tanya hopped off of her kitchen stool and headed into the main hallway with the cake store representative who had observed quietly.

I stared out at the blackened windows. I couldn't see much. All there was to be seen was a direct reflection of the room, seeing as it was night-time. I craved the stars and the sand between my toes. The soothing sound of the waves.

I slid off of my stool. "Just going for a walk." I called over my shoulder.

No one followed me.

I made my way to the door, not even bothering to find a pair of shoes. I walked over the wet grass that led to the sandy hill where just beyond it the waves could be heard. Playful fireflies weaved around my head, guiding me to the shore.

I fought my way up the hill, my feet sliding along the sand trying to pull me back down. I finally made it over and marvelled over the beauty of the water in the moonlight.

I was drawn to the water automatically. The sand squished between my toes and a warm breeze blew my hair around me. My flowy black skirt danced in the wind.

When I reached the end I stood just far enough away so that the water would just miss my feet. I reached down and stroked the sand. It was lovely and soft and moist.

I waded a little deeper in and the tip of my skirt was now getting wet. The water was warm and the waves called playfully for me to go farther. I listened to them.

By now my skirt was soaked and it floated around me like a little halo. I couldn't resist going all the way in. It was too inviting.

I dipped my head under once and felt the pressure the water had on my eye lids. It felt nice.

I came up for air gasping. I didn't like being above the water. Thoughts came too easily. Under the water everything was peaceful and wonderful. Above water everything was a harsh reality.

I sucked in a deep breath and returned to my underwater world. My eyes were closed and the colour behind them was muted blue. My body was pushed around in the waves. Sometimes I would hit the sand, and sometimes I would swirl in the open water.

Once more I was forced to the harsh world above. I gasped for air harder. I wanted to be under longer. I took three large breaths and pushed myself under again.

The waves were getting stronger now. It was more thrilling. My body thrashed but it hit no sand. Some deep part in my head told me that if I wasn't hitting sand I was too far out. I ignored it because it sounded like something I would have worried about on land.

I swirled some more. I was running out of air. I pushed to come up but another twist took me back to the bottom. I struggled against the pull that was dragging me deeper and deeper to the bottom. I was about ready to give up when two strong arms grabbed hold of me and pulled me to the surface. I gasped for air and turned to see my savoir.

"Edward," I tried to choke out. A bunch of water came out instead.

"Bella what were you doing." He grunted while he swam, pulling me along. "Trying to kill yourself?" His angry green eyes shone in the muted moon light.

I chocked a little as a wave broke over my head. "No. Swimming." I couldn't get many words out.

We didn't say anything else as he pulled me back to shore.

Soon my feet hit the sand and I found my legs again. "I. Walk." I managed to say.

He released me, but I wished he hadn't. His arms fit perfectly around me. They were warm and strong.

I pulled myself up on the beach with my arms and laid my body on the sand, safely away from the water.

Edward fell down next to me, panting as well.

We stared up at the stars trying to catch our breath. Both of us still wore our clothes which were soaked.

I stared long and hard at the stars and pondered many things. Now that I was on land many unwanted thoughts intruded my head. I didn't want to think about them, but they came regardless.

"Edward," I whispered and glanced at him. My voice was rough from the salt water and it burned.

"Yes." He turned to look at me too, his own voice rough.

I coughed a little. "Do you love her?"

His answer was automatic. "Of course I love her Bella, I'm marrying-"

I held up my hands causing him to stop. I took a deep breath and coughed some more water up. He waited patiently.

My voice was low and slow. "Do you truly love her?"

I stared at his green eyes. His flickered up to the stars and they didn't come back down. "I" He started.

I waited.

"I-I don't know."

**I hope this story is going well, and thank you so much for reading this**

**I have a feeling you guys want me to make Edward be with Bella in the end? Am I right? :)**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews that say please let Edward and Bella be together. I havent thought about that yet, I shall see**

**it wouldn't be very dramatic if you knew the ending! Have faith that I will make the story as enjoyable as possible**

**Have a wonderful day/evening/morning**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	7. Blackness

**Bella's POV**

I gripped the steering wheel and stared out the open garage door. I needed to get away, but I didn't know where to go. I would get lost if I tried to navigate here. I didn't know this place.

My body was numb. My mind was numb. I had just slipped away from the wedding rehearsal. My mind wasn't ready to accept the fact that tomorrow I would officially lose Edward. I couldn't stand to be there. I tried, I truly did. It was too hard.

My knuckles were turning white and they stung. My teeth ached from being clenched together so long. I was a mess.

"Going for a drive?" I jumped.

"Edward you scared me." I grabbed at my chest, physically trying to slow my heart.

He slid in next to me and shut the door. I hadn't spoken to him much since the whole beach thing. But as always it was so easy.

"Let's go." He said simply.

I turned to him with my eyebrows raised. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your wedding?"

He shrugged. "They won't notice if I'm gone a minute."

I laughed. He was clearly being sarcastic. "I don't know where to go." I admitted.

"Just drive." He said. "I'll remember which way we go and tell you how to get home."

I nodded and started the car. I pulled out and started down the thin winding road that led us into town. No one said anything for about five minutes. The atmosphere was awkward.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we would build snow forts in the winter? We would build them and just play for hours. And then Emmett would plough them over." He chuckled.

The randomness was pleasant.

I laughed too. "Yes, that was fun."

"How about the time when we ran away from home?" I added.

"If I recall, all six of us got on a bus and rode it all the way to Seattle." He stroked his chin trying to remember.

"Yes, that's right." We were in so much trouble that time. We laughed together in harmony. I hadn't laughed with him like this for a while.

When the laughing ended, I put my concentration on the road as we got closer and closer to the town. The winding roads frightened me. Almost every turn was a blind one.

Edwards's eyes flickered to me and then back out his window. Something was troubling him. We had this sixth sense when it came to each other. I knew that at this very moment he had something on his mind.

"Edward you can tell me you know." I glanced at him sideways.

He swallowed hard.

"It's not easy to say." He admitted while he rubbed his neck.

"I can handle it." I joked.

He took a deep breath. "Bella you know how on the beach the other day you asked me if I really loved her?"

I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. My palms began to sweat and my mouth was dry.

"Well, it was the truth and I," He froze his eyes going completely wide.

I tried to ask him what was wrong but he began to scream over me.

"Bella look out!"

I snapped my head to the side. We were just coming to the bottom of a hill at an intersection. The turn was blind and I didn't see the van that was coming from the left.

I tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The sickening sounds of tires screeching across the pavement were echoing in my ear. Then came that fierce moment of impact. The worst part. My body was thrown to the right but the seatbelt caught me. The car alarm went wild and it hurt my ears. I could feel the car flipping and there was glass shattering all around me. I covered my head and screamed. The sound was drowned out by the metallic groans outside. The car continued to flip over and over again. My eyes searched for Edward. He needed to be okay. I couldn't see him. I searched desperately; my hands reached over uselessly. I felt contact on my hand. It was his hand. I grabbed hold of it and squeezed tightly. My shoulder was aching. It had been thrown against something hard and it felt broken. The car flipped once more roughly throwing my even farther to the right.

My head smashed roughly on something hard and blackness swallowed me whole.

**I am very sorry about the length of this chapter :( **

**I hope it was still good**

**Thanks so much for reading this and please take some time and review. I love hearing what you have to say**

**Also a big thanks to anyone that has enetered my fanfiction contest, I would still love to see more entries so please show me your stuff. If not at least check out some of the other entries. Each peice is well written and deserves some attention.**

**I have also entered two of my stories into a contest by sweetcrimefighter, However I did not enter this one but I entered my stories Make me Believe in Love, and between the lines. (Maybe you guys could tell sweetcrimefighter that my stories should win. Haha Just kidding)**

**Thanks and have a great day**


	8. Falling Apart

**Bella's POV**

My head was throbbing. I wanted to reach out to it. I wanted to make the pain stop. My shoulder was in pain too. I couldn't find my body. I couldn't make it move. I must not have been awake yet. Yet, my mind was completely aware. I could hear two low angry voices hissing somewhere near my head. I could recognize them but couldn't place a name to them. The letter T circled around my head. Tara? Tammy? Taylor?

With a sudden jolt I remembered _everything. _Tanya.

My head and my shoulder hurt from the car crash. I automatically wanted to know where Edward was. I could soon place his voice amongst the hissing and knew that he was okay. The voices sounded like angry hornets.

"Who cares?" Tanya sneered.

"She was hurting, Tanya. Do you know how hard that would have been for her?" Edwards's voice was soft and caring but annoyed at the same time.

"That was our _wedding_ rehearsal Edward. Does that mean _anything _to you?" Her hand made contact on something hard. A wall?

I could hear a muted purring in the background which I couldn't place.

"Of course it means something to me. But Bella is..." His voice trailed off.

"More important than me? Is that what it is?" Her voice was rising in volume.

Edward didn't say anything. The bed swerved oddly and it felt like I was spinning. Oh. I finally placed the purring. I was in a car, probably lying in the back.

"Are we getting married tomorrow?" Her voice was questioning, angry, and slightly on the verge of tears.

The car seemed to speed up slightly.

"Well, I don't see what the point is anymore." Edward started angrily. My stomach turned uncomfortably. I didn't want to hear this. "We both need to cool off."

Tanya sobbed loudly. "It's because of _her _isn't it?"

She was chocking on her tears as she continued. "Do you still love her Edward?"

She was screaming by now. I felt eyes on my still form and it made me uncomfortable. I had to try hard not to shake.

'_Edward please just tell her you love _her_.' _I was screaming with my mind.

He didn't say anything.

"Oh god." Tanya wailed. "Why was I so stupid? It was right there."

The rest of the way home was silent. The only sound was Tanya's sobs. Each sound that ripped from her chest hurt me more than the last. It was my entire fault that they were falling apart. Edward was making the wrong decision. I was getting what I wanted, but I didn't know it would hurt this much. I never factored Tanya into the equation. She had feelings too.

I was trying to grip onto something but all I could grab was nothing. I felt like I was nothing anymore.

The car slowed and Tanya's door whipped open and then closed with a loud bang that almost made me jump. Edward turned the car off and remained inside. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that he had his head in his hands. I wanted to comfort him, but I was afraid that I would make it worse. I settled back into my still silence and fell apart inside.

We stayed like that for a long time when there was a light tap on the car. I could hear the passenger side door open and then someone slid in.

"Edward," Alice's tiny voice filled the car. "You didn't?" Her voice wasn't angry.

"What choice did I have?" Edward's voice was muffled by his hands.

"Why do you play these games? Your hurting both of them you know." She paused. "You ask Tanya to marry you and then snatch that away. You tell Bella you love her and that you'll wait for her and then you don't. Edward it's not right."

"I know," He growled.

Silence fell over the car.

"It's your choice to make Edward, but the damage has already been done. One of them is going to be un- happy no matter what you choose to do."

Nobody said anything for a long time. I was getting cold.

"What are you going to do?" Alice's voice was soft. Worry laced through her tone.

"I'm going to apologize to Tanya, and then I'm going to marry her." Edward said minutes later.

"Do you love her Edward?"

"I don't have any other options. I'm not right for Bella. I don't want to hurt her. I wouldn't be able to stand it. She's too good for me." His voice was shaking.

Each little sentence killed me more than the las did. I knew he was doing the right thing but it still hurt me deeply. Silent tears began to roll down my cheeks. They splashed on my shoulder and soaked my T-Shirt.

With those little sentences my whole world fell apart.

x

x

x

**Hello, I know this is kind of sad. You will see where I am going with this so don't get mad yet!!**

**As always thank you so much to anyone that has read, reviewed, favourited, etc. this story it means so much to me. My deepest thanks**

**I have a new song for the playlist that I meant to add in the last chapter**

**Its called: Beauty in a Car Crash, by Flight 409**

**Check out the acoustic version. It's a great song.**

**Please continue to review and enter my contest (Desperatly seeking more entries ) both make me very very happy**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	9. Regaining Feeling

_**One Year Later**_

**_Bella's POV_**

Sunlight streamed into my bedroom. It shone on my eyelids causing me to see red. I groaned. It was too early to wake up. Slowly my eyes crept open and revealed the clock. It read around 7:30. I had a commercial audition today at nine.

It was my first big role I had tried for since I had graduated. I was excited but I was so dang tired.

I heaved myself out of bed, my sleepy muscles protesting. I quickly showered and got dressed. I flipped through the T.V which sat on top of the fridge. My cereal was stale. I swallowed it down anyways.

It was a lovely day in Phoenix, as it usually was. For some reason I missed the rain back home in Forks. I missed a lot of things in Forks. My chest began to throb so I pushed the thoughts away.

The job was about a half hour away so I left pretty early. The commercial was for some sort of Granola Bar. I should have learnt the name before I left the house.

I sighed.

When I pulled up to the building I paused in the car a moment. Did I really want to do this? Was this the way I wanted my life to be like? Lonely. Boring.

What other choice did I have? I was hopeless. Nobody was remotely interested in me. It was probably because I had this wall that wouldn't come down. I didn't let anyone in.

I pushed open the door of my car and walked into the building.

"Miss Swan?" The secretary asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Right this way."

She stood up and led me through the crowded hallways towards a door near the end.

I read over the script numbly and somehow miraculously got a call-back. I was told to come back in a week at the same time and then they would make their decision then. I agreed and then just like that I was headed back to my house.

On the way I realized that I hadn't gotten the mail for a long time. I pulled over at the box and opened the little compartment with my number on it. It was over flowing with envelopes and magazines. I grabbed them in my arms and hurried back to my car.

I finished the way up the street and pulled into my driveway. With some difficulty I managed to gather all of my mail in my arms without dropping any.

"A lot of mail there, Bella?"

My friendly elderly neighbour, Mr. Morris, was grinning at me from his drive.

"Yes, I haven't checked as often as I should." I smiled at him and unlocked my door.

I dropped the envelopes on the small kitchen table and sat down to sort through them. Most of them were bills that I would have difficulty paying. I was working a second job at a local grocery store to get me through the times when I couldn't get an acting gig.

A crème coloured one caught my attention. It was thick and looked expensive. I flipped it over. The address was not familiar, but it had my name on it so I opened it. The paper inside matched the envelope. Neat, Flawless writing graced the page.

I began to read.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of:**_

_**Tanya Grace Robinson**_

_**And**_

_**Edward Anthony Mason**_

_**On Thursday Afternoon**_

_**May the 7**__**th**_

_**At four o' clock**_

_**555 Silver Shadow Lane, Forks WA**_

_**Followed by a reception**_

A lump formed in my throat as my shaking hand dropped the invitation. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that this day would come. I just thought that maybe in a year's time it wouldn't hurt so badly.

I was wrong.

It hurt worse. I yearned to see Edwards face. I had tried desperately to keep it from my mind in the past year but everything I had built was now smashed to the ground. He was in my every thought now. My heart beat just for Edward; he was the only person that mattered to me.

I fought desperately to put the walls back up again; to seal away my past. It was beyond repair. I gave in to the memories and let myself _feel _something. It had been so long since I had felt any emotion. They struck me like thunder.

I had almost forgotten what it was like to need something in your life.

I decided right in that moment that I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I had to tell Edward that I loved him.

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_I hop_****_e that this was good, and enjoyable. Thank you so much for all of the wonderul reviews! Please continue to review, I love reading them!_**

**_Adding to the playlist again, check out_**

**_Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls_**

**_-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123_**


	10. Nothing Stopping Me

**Bella's POV**

I tapped my finger nails nervously against the arm rest of the plane. Could it move any _faster? _

I sighed in frustration. My stomach turned and I wasn't sure I could do it anymore. Again I sighed, and I knew I had to do it. It was the only way that I would _know._ If I didn't tell him I would spend forever wondering what would have happened if I did.

"Why are you tapping?" The little boy who looked around six that was sitting next to me asked with wonder. His mother had gone to the washroom.

"I'm a little bit nervous." I admitted to him.

He nodded but then he turned back. "Why are you nervous?"

I chuckled slightly. I knew he was going to ask that. Kids were so predictable.

"I'm going to my friend's wedding." I said sadly.

"But aren't you happy that she is getting married?" His eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I am happy for _him_, if it makes him happy to get married. But I'm not sure that he is happy with the girl he is going to marry." I tried to explain to him. I wasn't sure why I was even bothering to.

Again his eyes grew wide. "You are friends with a _boy?" _He sounded mortified.

"Yes," I laughed.

"But won't you catch cooties?" He seemed totally alarmed.

"Well I have a secret." I bent in a little closer trying to add to the act. "Cooties don't really exist." I whispered.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "Really?"

"Yupp." I smiled at him.

He nodded and then settled a little bit farther into his seat. I returned to staring out my window but five seconds later I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"Do you have a crush on your friend? Are you going to make him marry you instead of the other girl?"

He asked me calmly as if he were asking my favourite colour.

"Jenson, don't be rude." His mother had returned and had caught his last question.

"I am so sorry. He get's curious about things." She gave me an awkward smile.

I assured her I didn't mind and sunk back into my seat further. I spent the rest of the flight staring out the window. I started to notice the clouds outside were slowly turning from fluffy white, to flat grey. We must have been getting closer to Forks. Slowly the plane drifted downwards towards the slick run way.

Within seconds of touchdown I was off springing through Seattle airport. People stared at me while I ran. I did feel a little odd wearing a shimmery brown dress while everyone else was wearing casual jeans and T-Shirts. But, I didn't have time to think about that now.

I grabbed the closest cab and breathed the address in a mouthful as I got in.

"In a hurry there miss?" He joked.

I glanced down at my watch. The wedding started in an hour.

"Yes," I told him anxiously.

He started the car lazily and pulled out, cussing slightly when people cut him off.

He glanced back at me in the rear-view mirror and took in what I was wearing.

"You going to a wedding or something?" He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded.

"I have never been to one. Whenever I watch movies there is always that one jerk that objects and then they break the couple up." He glanced back at me. My cheeks burned red.

He could see that I was uncomfortable so he stopped talking. The rest of the ride my heart pumped loudly and I repeatedly had to swallow lumps that were forming in my throat.

The driver let out a low whistle when we pulled up to the large brown house. It was decorated with white ribbons on every tree surrounding the property. Beautiful pink flower petals were scattered all over the lawn and pretty music could be heard coming from the backyard where the ceremony must be taking place.

"Thank you," I told my driver as I flicked a couple twenties over the seat.

I got out and slammed the door. As the cab drove away I lingered on the street. My heartbeat thundered in my ears. My mind was screaming at me. Screaming that this was what I had wanted to tell him for more than a year now. My mind was ready, but my legs wouldn't move.

I glanced down at them. They wobbled slightly.

Slowly I began to move them. With each step I took I grew a little bit stronger and a little bit surer of myself.

What did it matter how he felt in the end? I tried to pound that in my head as my slow feet brought me from the street to the edge of the drive.

I thought of Tanya's bony arms around his neck. My speed quickened slightly into a real paced walk.

Her hand in his hand. Again I went just a little until I was fast walking.

Him playing piano for her. I began to jog to the front door.

Her lips on his. I began to make a mad dash.

I had to tell him, whether he felt the same way or not. I didn't care. He just had to know.

For some reason deep in my heart I felt that he still held some love for me. Maybe somewhere deep deep down. I had to believe that he did.

I finally got up to the large house that sat on top of a marvellous hill. The front door was tall and wide and it was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. I glanced inside quickly and marvelled at all of the flowers and ribbons that decorated every surface of the beautiful house. It was just how Edward wanted his wedding to be. This brought stinging tears to my eyes, but I chased them away qucikly.

Movement caught my eye at the top of the staircase. My eyes followed the stairs to the top where Tanya came into view. She took the breath from my lungs. She looked amazing in her dress. She wore a dazzling smile on her lips as she glanced around the house. Beautiful diamonds glistened from around her neck. She _sparkled._

For a second I almost turned back to the road. How could I compete with her? She was so _pretty. _I would never look like that in a wedding dress. But then she caught sight of me in the large windows and everything changed.

Her lips turned up over her teeth and she glared at me. At first it made it worse and I really did slightly turn back to the road. But some part of me was angered by this woman. There was no way in hell Edward could marry some hag like her.

Edward needed a best friend and warmth. He needed someone who would go to a baseball game with him. Someone who would smile and listen to the songs he had written for her. Who would love him inside and out, not just because he was good looking. Someone who would wear sweats everyday if they could.

He needed _me._

I threw open the door with a great amount of force.

"Edward!" His name erupted from my lips.

I took off running towards the backyard. Every wall I had ever built in my mind was smashed to pieces. There was no stopping me now.

**Alright so I personally really like this chapter becuase Bella is on a mission now ( haha)**

**As always I really love reviews so continue to write them!!**

**Sorry it has been so long, but I have had a good excuse**

**My contest has been getting more entries lately and I have had some reading to do (YAY!!) **

**Please enter some more!! I love reading your stuff!! **

**Also you can check out my extremely sad attempt at a trailer for this story on youtube**

**My account is called OneFrighteningLittle, and the video is called Broken Fairytales Trailer.**

**You can tell me how bad it is (just kidding, you honestly dont need to tell me, I know already) I am really bad with computer typed stuff.**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	11. So Long

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" Again his name screamed from my throat and it burned.

I pushed my way through the stunned crowds of people standing in the entrance way. People shouted protests when I slammed through them but I kept going. I wasn't going to be stopped this time.

As the back doors came into view something caught my wrist and the force pulled me into an empty room to the left. Pain shot through my wrist and I turned to see what had caught me.

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice filled my ears and my heart cracked.

I felt awful for just leaving without speaking to her. I hadn't spoken to her for a year now. She looked so beautiful I couldn't help but smile at her. Her hair was now shoulder length and it was styled in loose curls. She wore a pretty strapless black and white dress with a bow just under the bust. My own eyes began to water as she held her arms out. I hugged myself into her and felt her warmth. The exchange only took a few seconds.

God how I missed this girl.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked me while she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Alice I have to," I whimpered.

Again she hugged me into my body.

"I know you do Bella. You deserve happiness." She whispered in my ear.

"And so does he," She said sadly as she plunked down on a chair in the corner of the room. "He's been a mess for a year Bella. He never smiles. He doesn't come for breakfast on Saturday. He never touches his piano." She smiled sadly.

"It has killed everyone inside to see him like that and it kills me even more not seeing you." Her voice shook and a tiny sob escaped her lips.

"What a mess," She muttered to herself.

I winced.

"Oh Bella, you know it isn't your fault."

She stood to her feet and fluttered uselessly over me.

"Well, it is my fault Alice," I began to tell her.

"You can't help feeling what you feel. You have to follow your heart," She gave me a weak smile which I tried to return.

"Alice I need to talk to him," I said as I opened the door a crack. I was running out of time.

She nodded and collected herself to leave with me. She gave me one final glance before I headed through the back doors.

Of course the back yard was extravagantly decorated with flowers tastefully placed and ribbons tied on the backs of rows and rows of white chairs. The aisle it's self was the same pale pink colour of the petals that were delicately lying on the lush green lawn.

Various guests sat in their chairs reading their programs thoughtfully. Soft music played out over the speakers.

My throat tightened when Edward came into view. A cold sweat beaded on my forehead and on my palms. Once more my knees began to shake and I wasn't sure about myself.

All of my fragile strength was gone.

Nobody noticed that I had slipped into the yard, so I stood myself against the back wall of the house and tried to calm my nerves.

Edward looked heartbreaking in his classic black suit. His hair wasn't as messy as it usually was but it still held his true character within the few messy strands that remained. His face on the other hand felt wrong. It was not grinning like that of a groom's should be. It held no emotion. No personality. No _life. _He talked to the minister in a muted voice and kept his eyes to the ground.

I heard the glass screen door smack the wall as someone threw it open with excessive force. I jumped out of the way.

"Bella Swan, how _dare _you!" Tanya's voice erupted and then her from emerged from the house.

"Tanya you invited her," Alice flew our behind her trying to reason with her. She gripped her arm and tried to heave her back into the house.

"I would never," She snarled and ripped her arm from Alice's grasp.

By this time everyone in the yard was staring and many people had poked their head out the doors to see what was going on. My cheeks burned bright red and I cowered away from Tanya, who was viciously taking steps towards me.

"Bella?" I snapped my head around to see Edward slowly drifting forward. His eyes burned with intensity.

"_You _did this." Tanya screeched while she turned from me to him. "_You _brought her here,"

She was screaming and running forward at the same time. Edward stood stunned where he stood, not even looking at her. His eyes poured into mine.

"Why do you always do this time me?" She sobbed and sank to the ground by Edward's feet. "You just tell me you love me and then you invite this this..." Her voice stopped when a sob heaved from her chest.

Her words left a ringing in my ears and they stung my chest.

"Bella?" Edward was close now and I could smell the sweet scent of his breath. I could see the perfect green colour of his eyes. My favourite smile began to spread across his face and he held an emotion there.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I whispered while my eyes fluttered. I couldn't concentrate with him standing so close.

Tanya must have said something because Edward began to reason with her.

"Bella simply needs to talk to me. If that is too difficult for you to handle then get out of my house," His smile faded while he glared down at Tanya who still sat on the floor.

Tears streaked down her face bringing with them a trail of mascara. Alice helped her get back to her feet and then back into the house.

"If you could all please enter the house for a moment." Edward said to the guests that remained outside.

They all shuffled away, whispering and some even pointing, and slid the screen door behind them. He waited until prying eyes couldn't be seen peeking from the glass doors.

"Bella," He began to say as he led me to one of the chairs in the back row. "You didn't need to come. I only invited you because I wanted to see you again. It was selfish and foolish,"

I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth jokingly.

"I came because I need to talk to you." I said slowly as I removed my hand from his mouth.

He paused a moment looking around the yard. "You know you can tell me anything," He said as his eyes returned to mine.

"Ed-Edward I c-came," I sputtered but I couldn't make the words come.

He sighed. "Come with me." He said as he stood. He didn't wait for me to follow but instead continued on past the end of the aisle.

I stood and followed behind, unsure where we were headed. He unhooked a gate at the fence on the back and started to walk through. I did the same and hooked it shut once it was through. A gravel path led the way down through the twisting woods behind the house. I glanced down at my strappy gold shoes. They weren't the kind of shoe that were right for hiking.

However I didn't have time to worry about it too long because Edwards back was slowly getting farther ahead with each step he took. I hurried along the path and stumbled a few times before I decided to take the shoes off all together. The gravel stung the soles of my feet, but it was easier than walking on it in heels.

For what seemed like hours we walked. Though it must have only been ten minutes. I glanced around at the trees on either side of the path. They were wrapped in twinkling lights that gave the forest a strange inviting quality which was just the opposite of its usual horror story setting. I gazed up ahead and with a jolt I realized that Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Edward?" I yelled as my pace quickened a little. The twinkling lights disappeared up ahead. My heart pounded in my chest and it hurt.

I approached the edge of the lights and noticed that there was a tight turn in the gravel pathway. I followed it and gasped when I made the way around.

A glittering pond with a thousand floating candles on the surface sat in the middle of a large clearing in the woods. Edward sat on the edge patiently waiting for me to join him.

I made my way silently and sat down beside him. He looked at me and I looked at him. We just stayed like that for a long time. Just looking into each other's souls.

He lay down on the grass and I lay my head on his chest. It was as easy as breathing. I listened to his heart beat which was steady and calm at the moment. Just a steady thrumming that pulsed under my head. I listened to him breath. Inhale. Exhale.

Easy.

He stroked my hair.

It didn't feel wrong. It felt so right in this moment. This time I didn't feel like he belonged to Tanya anymore. I welcomed the feeling of his fingers on my face, in my hair. I knew now that he truly had nothing with Tanya. Edward and I just knew things about one another. We had a _connection. _

I sat up and glanced at all of the candles floating on the water. Their flames flickered and lit up the now dark space. I turned back to Edward, his eyes burning along with the flames. In that one look I told him everything. I filled my eyes with so much love that it hurt. My eyes stung and soon the tears began to spill over.

"I have been waiting _so long_ to hear you say that," He whispered and leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine.

**Alright so this story is almost done... and it's very sad :(**

**I just hope that everyone has liked this one so far. Although this story doesnt have the highest number of reviews as my other story, this one is my most favourited one, so thank you so much for doing that for me.**

**Still taking contest entries!! It ends in ten days, so get your entries in while you can**

**Also if you are interested in co-writing a story with me visit my story titled "Write A Story With Me" Details are all there**

**Have a great Day**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	12. Ever Happiness

Bella's POV

"Bella?" My eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"Hmm?"

I had completely lost track of time. The skies that were previously a soft violet now were midnight black. The air was chilly, but sometime during the night Edward had wrapped his jacket around me. I was grateful.

"We should really be going back now," He whispered.

I sat up, my head clear again. "What time is it?"

He checked his wrist. "Around nine thirty."

All of the colour drained from my face. We had left the house at quarter to five. We had been gone more than three hours.

"Will all of the guests still be there?" I asked him nervously. I didn't want to face all of those curious people. Some of which I knew. My friends I hadn't seen in over a year, Edwards parents.

He shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes slightly. "They shouldn't be there." He assured me.

I still didn't feel very good. Even if the guests weren't there, Tanya would be.

Edward helped me get to my feet and I shakily followed him back to the gravel path. We didn't speak. The only sound was the crunch of the gravel beneath his shoes. We returned to the house faster than we did to walk out to the pond. I lingered a moment outside of the little gate.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" Edward whispered gently.

I nodded slowly. "Just a little nervous," I laughed breathily.

He gripped my face in between his hands. "No one can blame anything on you Bella," He assured me.

I nodded once more and tried to clear my head. I knew I would be fine. It's not like anyone would hurt me... but then I caught sight of Tanya in a bedroom window on the second story.

The only thing that kept me grounded was Edwards's hand that was gently pulling me forward through the still decorated lawn. Some of the bows that were once tied on the chairs lay strewn across the lawn. The rose petals lay wilted and ugly on the lawn. Everything in the yard reminded me at the wedding I had prevented. The relationship I had killed.

The house was nearly empty, only Alice remained sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands. She had no emotion on her face as she sipped delicately.

"Tanya would like to speak with you," Her gaze flickered to me and I froze.

I couldn't possibly face her. Not after everything I had done to her. I had solely ruined her life.

"I c-can't talk to her." I said as I pinched my eyes closed, hoping that the whole situation could just go away.

"Bella that is the least you can do for her." Alice said gently. She always had her head in the right place.

I opened my eyes once more. Reluctantly I agreed. "You are right. I should really go talk to her. I deserve a good slap in the face."

I pushed forward, not wanting to hear Edward's reassurances for once. I took to the stairs slowly. I made it up half way but then I needed to stop because my legs were shaking so bad. This was the conversation I had been dreading for years.

It wasn't hard to locate Tanya. She was in a large sitting room upstairs. The room was the only one with its door open.

I entered hesitantly and sat in the armchair across from the one she sat in. She didn't look at me but she stared out the window across the room. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore, but she simply wore black sweat pants and a blue T-Shirt. Thank God. I would have lost it if she had been wearing the dress.

Thunder rumbled outside. The rain began to come down in buckets. The water running across the three huge paneled windows across the room sent a strange flickering pattern through the room. Without the lights everything looked blue. Suddenly lightening cut through the sky and it lit up the room.

"So, you win Bella." Tanya finally said. From the raspy quality of her voice I could tell she had been crying for a while.

"Tanya please," I began to say when she held up her hands.

"Please just listen for a moment." She said in a quiet voice. "From the moment I met Edward, all he could talk about was you." Her voice was calm. It was not the angry tone I was suspecting.

"He would talk about how you used to wear socks that didn't match. He would tell me how your favourite food was watermelon. How you hated the rain, but you moved to Forks to be with your dad. He could never say a damn bad thing about you." She laughed a little and the deep thunder rumbled again.

"That should have sent me running the other direction right away. He was clearly in love with you from the beginning. But something told me to hold onto him. There is something good and pure about Edward. Something you can't help but love." She paused a moment and eyed me suspiciously.

"You probably assumed I didn't notice little things like that about him. You probably thought I just liked him for his looks and his money. No, I loved his smile and his sense of humour. I adored his piano playing, though he never did write anything for me." She sniffled a little. "Your song is very pretty though."

She looked up and I blushed deep red. I hadn't known that Edward played my song to her.

"Even after that I clung to him. He was the best man I had ever met. The kindest and most sincere man on the planet, I think." She chuckled lightly. "And he didn't even love _me. _He must seem other worldly to you."

I nodded right as another split of thunder lit up the room.

"And then you came back and everything changed. He started to notice me more. He stopped talking about you all together. It confused me. Perhaps he was trying to convince himself that you were too good for him. I will never know." She shook her head.

"It was evident though, when you left, that he loved you. That he _needed _you. He never smiled, never played piano. But like the fool I was, I wasn't willing to let him go. I kept telling myself that I will never meet a man like him again. I let myself get into this mess when he so clearly only loved you Bella. I should have let him go a long time ago."

Her voice grew shaky towards the end and even in the darkness I could see the tears begin to roll down her pale cheeks. I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her. I felt guilty for all of the nasty thoughts I had of her. She had been just as in love as I had been the whole time.

"I have no regrets Bella Swan," She said as I released her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my own voice shaky.

"I will never regret loving Edward. I have learned so many things. For one, I don't need to be a bitch to people." She laughed light-heartedly and I laughed along with her.

"No really though. I learned that being yourself will get you a lot farther than being a mechanical Barbie." As if to make her point she rubbed at her eyes taking away all of the makeup.

"You look beautiful Tanya," I said to her as I stood to my feet once more. "I truly hope you find happiness out there."

She sniffed and wiped away the tears which were still falling freely. "Ever happiness to you too, Bella Swan."

**Alright, so I am thinking of one more chapter after this one. Set more in the future of their lives. The whole thunder thing came to me because it was raining rather hard when I wrote this and the flickering pattern was on the walls and I thought it was kind of cool.**

**I really wanted to make Tanya less hated and I hope I accomplished it. **

**Please let me know what you think in Review Form :) Thanks.**

_(So your'e thinking "Oh no! This story is almost over! What am I going to read now? The asnwer: Check out my other story, if you are into suspense Our future" or my one shot (not twilight related. Not anything related. It's original) if you are into more romantic sweet story "She's wearing your T-shirt")_

**Thank You!!**


	13. The End

The sun shone brightly, glinting off of the wet spots on the deck. No one said anything as the boat bobbed up and down on the almost calm ocean surface. There really was no need to speak. We were all just enjoying one another's company. The scent of the salt water burned my nose a little, but I had never felt happier or more at home than I did in this very moment.

Everything in my life had been positive ever since that night I sat down with Tanya. My relationship came slowly but it did come. I now talk on the phone regularly with her and she is now happily married.

After I made sure everything was sturdy with Tanya, Edward and I went ahead and planned a beautiful wedding. It was the one we used to talk about when we were little; the one we both dreamed about.

It took place in the towns small community center instead of at home. Edward and I were renting a small apartment at the time so a wedding would have been impossible there. The center was decorated with simple flowers and glimmering lights. The colour scheme was mostly greens and browns. The goal was to make it seem like we were outside rather than inside. We even had clear balloons strung from the ceiling to symbolize the rain.

We had a wonderful night and then Edward and I spent the next week in Paris.

When we returned we had news that I was pregnant. Emmett had some real fun cracking jokes for about two weeks after we got home.  
But besides all that, life is going fine. I have my wonderful husband, my best friends, my new friend in Tanya, and my baby on the way.

The gentle rocking of the boat was starting to make my eyelids heavy so I leaned into Edward. My eyes slid closed and the last thing I though before drifting off into deep sleep was, life can't get any better than this.

**Hello everyone,**

**I have stuff to babble about. **

**First of all, I must apologize for how short this is, and how utterly crappy the writing is. First of all, I really wanted to finish up for you guys and when I went to sit down and write it, all I was thinking was "Well, it would be weird to start up all the bad things again.. then the story would drag." So I had to make it cheesy and short. Bella's life is now perfect, lucky girl.**

**This brings me to my next point. My life has been terrible for the past couple of weeks. It has been busy, I have gotten angry, I have yelled a lot, and I have cried a lot. I won't go into all the details but overall no time to write. Believe me I tried to write, but nasty things were coming out and you deserve better than that.**

**Next, I am going to say sorry for this chapter again. I honestly didn't know what else to do with it. **

**I am really sorry this took so long to come out, and you are proabably even more disapointed now becuase you had been waiting so long for an epic ending... and then you get this.**

**You are proabably thinking "Well stop complaining about it and write a better one" Well, I would but this is the only place the story could go.**

**On a lighter note, you can look out for a new story that is in the works. I am writing it with another author and we have a wicked plot going. The first chapter is going through editing and we are working on a title and character names. It is a "Vampire" fic, meaning that the cullen's are vampires. There will be new characters with new secrets and stuff. It is going to be a fun story so keep and eye out for that.**

**So now my babble is done. I have vented and I feel better now.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this, reviewing this, putting up with how late I am to get chapters up, and putting up with me in general. You all deserve awards!!**

**Thanks again.**

**- OneFrighteningLittle**Monster123

**p.s. My babble is longer than the chapter :(**

**Also, you can make my day by leaving your favourite moments in the story in a review.  
**


End file.
